Lucky to Get Laid
by THE NERD KID ON THE BLOCK
Summary: He's loaded, she is a poor as a sewer rat. He goes to school all day, she works as a prostitute. You wouldn't think that they'd actually ever meet, do you? Ha! Boy are you wrong... KyoXOC. most likely OOC. MATURISH CONTENT! RATED M TO BE SAFE! 20 reviews for chapter 4!
1. Introduction

"I'll pay you fifty bucks if you do it."

"Sleep with one of them? A rich, snotty bastard? Hell no, new dare, man."

"C'mon Machigai! They're hot, sure they don't know how to do anything and treat us like we're scum, but still, sleeping with one of them is like, a major accomplishment!"

"Daron, I am not a slut. Sleeping with a hot guy because he has money is not something I plan on doing. Just because I am poor as a fucking rat, I chose that over drugs and alcohol."

There was a pause, and the boy burst into laughter. "BAHAHAHAHAHA! Not a slut! That is the- HAHA- most stupid thing you've ever -HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- I CAN'T EVEN!"

"Shut up! Prostitution is a job, and I make good money with it so shut the fuck up, Daron! I don't see YOU having sex with strangers all night and having to fake a fucking orgasm every time!"

"You're right, I'm not a slut."

"I'M NOT A GODDAMN SLUT YOU BASTARD!"

"Alright, alright. I take it back, it's your job. I'm sorry."

"You better be. I gotta go though, my shift starts in a couple hours, but I gotta be there earlier."

"Ok. See you later hon. don't get pregnant."

"I've been doing this for like, five years and have I ever gotten pregnant?"

"Point taken. Now get outta here!"

She ran to her car and sat in her seat, buckling her seat belt. When she turned the key in the ignition, the engine didn't start.

'Shit.' She thought, trying again. It didn't work, and she was getting pissed. 'Calm you're tits, Machi. You got time, you can walk.'

So she climbed out of her car, and did just that.

Kyoya wasn't sure how much he could take. Sexual frustration, that is. With the Host Club, school, and always being the best he could possibly be, he didn't have time for sex or anything along those lines. So here he was, walking down to 'Sinner's Palace', a brothel known for its grade 'A' employees and amazing services.

For obvious reasons, Kyoya didn't want anyone to know about his little outing, so he went at approximately 4:07 in the morning, and wore a dark black hoodie and some casual jeans, so that no one would recognize him. He walked fast down the streets, trying not to draw attention, and to look like a normal commoner. If he drove his car, he would no doubt stand out to lothers, and they would see the Ootori symbol on his license plate, and his extremely expensive black Ferrari is obviously going to stand out a little bit.

He got to the entrance, and he pulled his hoodie up farther past his coal eyes before entering.

The young man at the front desk was lounging with his feet on the desk, a small PSP in his hands. He briefly looked up from his game, and then he pressed a button and sat up. He looked at Kyoya, and with a yawn and a fake smile said, "Welcome to Sinner's Palace, I'm Matt, how may we help you?"

"I would like one night."

"Would you like the first class or the intermediate night?"

"What's the difference?"

"The first class night is in a bigger room, with a hot tub, and you can order as many woman or men (if you roll that way) as you want. It costs about 100$ more though. you can afford that, judging by your outfit."

"How could you tell?" Kyoya questioned frantically, trying to keep his calm.

"Please, if you're from around here, you would be wearing your everyday clothes and showing your face. Nobody cares if you come here cuz no otherwise nobody get's laid. So are you gonna go for the better night or get one from our less experienced?" the boy was losing his patience, he probably really wanted to just get back to his games, and this guy was keeping him from it.

"I will go for the first class night, please."

"150$, please," He handed the man the cash, and he shoved it in the cash register and held up his index finger. "One second."

He went over to a wall of buttons, and clicked one and yelled into a speaker phone, "Machigai! You got a customer!" He shut the phone and looked at Kyoya with a smile. "Right this way, sir."

He led him down a hallway with a bunch of pictures of females in lingerie (A/N: Does anyone else read it lin-jer-ree? No? I'm the only one? Damn.) Once they got to a door that said_ Machi, _Matt stopped and said, "This is your night friend. Her name is Machigai. Have fun." He walked away, leaving Kyoya to open the door for himself.

He knocked awkwardly and when no one answered, he pushed it open to find a very beautiful woman with crimson hair and dark black eyes much like his own, lying on the bed in the least seductive manner that he'd think he'd see a prostitute.

"I charge extra for foreplay." He heard a voice like an angel's, smooth but at the same time it had a nice rasp to it.

"Huh?" he looked at her.

"I said I charge extra for foreplay, eighteen dollars."

"Oh, um, okay."

"It's you're first time, isn't it?"

"Coming here? Yes, it is."

"It's not hard to tell. You're pretty young too, how old, seventeen?"

"Yes. How old are you exactly?"

"I am exactly nineteen years, four months and three days old."

"Oh. You keep track of that?"

"Yes. Now are you gonna just stand there and chat or are you gonna get laid?"

"Oh, right." He felt kind of guilty now. She didn't seem to enjoy being woken up just for sex with a stranger. It must've been a horrible life that she had lived, being only nineteen and having to so what she did.

But he had to do it, because if he held it in any longer he may get pissed at one of the host club customers and he certainly did not want that.

So he walked over to the girl and kissed her, and that led to a very eventful night for the two teenagers.

When he woke up, she was over in the corner, getting dressed into her silky see through nightgown.

"Good, you're awake." She grunted while pulling on her little robe thingy.

"Yes."

"Are you going to leave anytime soon? Cuz I can't leave till you do, and I gotta go visit the kids at the hospital. They seem to love my cookies I make em', and I can't do that till I get back to my apartment."

"Yes, I should be going. Uh, thank you."

"For what? It's my job."

"Never mind. Have a good week."

He went down the hallway, and he was almost at the entrance of the building when he heard her voice. "Oi! You forgot your pants!"

Machigai was walking to her apartment, due to her car not working. She was actually speed walking, because she really wanted to get these cookies done and just get to the hospital. That guy made her_… area, _really sore. He must have been really, really needy because that was the first in a while that made her actually orgasm for real, not just to please them. This guy was amazing, and even though she did most of the work, he was still the best guy she had ever done in her job before by far. Oh, and he was _big_ too. Really, really, really big, so big that she couldn't even fit her whole hand on him. So she decided that she could use her mouth on him instead. And boy did he like that. She had a feeling that she'd be seeing him again, because everyone she served always came back for more.

She reached her door and waddled over to the doormat where she kept her keys. She lifted it up and grabbed the silver thing and stuck it in the keyhole, and walked twisted the key till the door opened. She stepped in and pulled out the key, and went straight over to the kitchen to grab the cookie container and go straight for the door. She did all this every Saturday after work, because her shift didn't start up again till after eight. She didn't mind that her car was where it was, because the restaurant that it was parked in front of was her best friend Mai's company. Walking was actually pretty nice because she didn't have to wait in traffic or anything at all.

'Maybe I should walk more often.' She thought to herself. The walk wasn't that long, only like fifteen minutes because this small little town she lived in was actually very little, only about a fifteen minute walk and a two minute drive.

She got to the door and it opened automatically. The woman at the desk smiled at her.

"Ah, Machigai! I'm glad you came, the children finished all the cookies the hour after you left!"

"I figured as much, so I made an extra amount so that there's enough for the staff too. Would you like one?"

"Oh, sure!" Machigai gave her one cookie and smiled, closing the container.

The woman took a bite and sunk in her seat. "Machigai, you make the best cookies in the world. Now you better go get them to the children before visiting hours are over."

Machigai nodded and walked over to the elevator where she went up to the third floor. This was a very nice hospital, designed and owned by Ootori Corps., a very wealthy business that was oh so super rich. Come to think of it, the Ootori boy, the youngest one (Kyoya was it?) seemed very familiar. So familiar in fact, that when she realized where she had seen him before, she dropped her container and slid to the floor.

_Oh my kami, _she thought, _I slept with Kyoya Ootori._

If you liked it, I am not posting the next chapter until it gets at least 5 reviews. Even if it is one word like _next, _I will post it as soon as there are 5. So thanks if you do review. Oh yeah! I need to know if she is Mary Sue or not. I hope she isn't. Also, tell me what you thought. Kay thanks bye.


	2. Meeting

So here's chapter 2. I want to shout out to some people who actually looked at this story:

Guest- Thanks. It's nice to know that you don't think she is a Mary Sue.

WolfLover17- Thanks so much for the follow and favorite! It means so much to me to know that people like this story!

Okay, so on with the story.

And this actually has 90 page views as of 10/23/12, so if we can make it to 200 by chapter 3, I would be the happiest squirrel in all of Konoha. Sorry, I had to do that.

2222222222222222222222222222 22222222222222222222

Machigai absentmindedly stood up and pressed the 1 button, skipping her floor with the kids on it. She stood there, anxiety swimming around in her stomach as she waited to talk to her best friend. She could give the kids their cookies later; she had more important things to do than that.

She rushed out the door, ignoring the concerned calls from the woman at the desk. She grabbed her cheap flip up nokia and pressed two, the person's speed dial number.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

Four rings.

All the way up to eight rings until a angelic voice answered the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Cardinae?!"

"_Gee, no, this is Pat. I just so happed to have stolen her phone." _The voice said sarcastically in the phone.

"Shut up, Cardboard. Are you busy? We really have to talk, it's too freaking important to put aside."

"_Well, I'm kinda at work right now. And the client is uh, _eager _to get started."_

"Ew, Cardboard. That's more than I wanted to know. My shift starts again soon, so we'll talk then. Meet me in the bathroom at like, 6:30."

"_Kay, I gotta go. See you later, best fran _**(1).**"

"Bye." Machigai hung up the phone and sighed, going back into the hospital to go give the children the cookies she had made.

2222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222 222222222222222222

Kyoya wanted to go back every day for the rest of his life. She was beautiful, and even though this was most likely just lust talking; he knew that he had to see her again. Of course it was just lust. As the shadow king, he would not ever allow himself to let it be anything more than lust.

"Kyoya sempai, is everything okay?"

His thoughts were interrupted by Haruhi's calm voice in his ears.

"Yes, everything is fine."

"Oh, ok. You just seemed a little off." Haruhi was still not convinced.

"Yes, the profits are just a tad bit disappointing is all, nothing to worry about."

"Hm. Okay."

"The host club closes in five minutes, everyone!" The flamboyant king yelled happily across the room.

Kyoya inwardly sighed. He could go see her again tonight, they were leaving early.

He helped clean for the next few minutes, and when the host club said they could leave, he practically ran. This was going to be a good night.

2222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222 222222222

The host club knew something was up with Kyoya. So they sat Music Room 3, discussing what was wrong with him.

"Maybe he has a bladder problem, but doesn't want anyone to know!"

They all looked at the leader of the club and glared.

"Maybe he has a family situation that needs immediate attention!"

"Maybe hates us!" the twins suggested, grabbing hold of each other.

"That can't be it."

"Maybe he has a chronic craving for cake," Honey smiled from Mori's shoulders. "Right Takashi?"

"Yeah." He sighed. He knew that this was not the case, but he didn't want to hurt Honey's feelings.

"I think that maybe Kyoya has a girlfriend." Haruhi stated firmly, getting odd looks from the other host club members.

"That's not possible; Kyoya is too mean for a girlfriend."

"True, but some people find that highly attractive."

"Well even if he does or does not, why should we care? It's his life, and I feel sort of… bad to stalk him," Haruhi said.

"Haruhi, as a member of the Hitachiin family, being mischievous is my job. Butting into Kyoya's personal life is what I plan to do."

"What we plan to do." The other twin added.

"Okay… Well, you guys can go on ahead. I am not even gonna bother, because I already have enough on my debt, and knowing Kyoya, more money would be added. So if you need me, I'll be studying at my house." She grabbed her bag, and strolled out of the room.

"So, now that she's gone, shall we get to work?"

"Well… I do agree with Haruhi a little bit… maybe we shouldn't do this, it _is _Kyoya's own business."

"C'mon boss, don't you wanna know what's been eating him? Besides, maybe we can help him after we find out what it is." Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time.

"If it's gonna help him than okay!"

'_God, he is such an idiot…'_

2222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222 222222222222222222

It was 6:24. Machigai was waiting in the women's bathroom in the brothel, waiting for Cardinae to show up. She wanted to be early, in case she was late.

She started to hum, which eventually led to tapping her foot, which eventually led to singing softly, which led to bolting out in loud, random song. She was not keeping track of the time, and when Cardinae came in, just as dramatically singing, they were singing American songs dramatically for an entire ten minutes. Ranging from Celine Dion to Mumford and Sons, they were horribly singing and grabbing each other's arms and twirling away. It was quite obnoxious, but they were nineteen years old and best friends, they were obviously going to be dumb.

When they finished on the last note of Lazy Eye by Silversun Pickups, they were breathing heavily and laughing.

"That… was… so fun…"

"Yeah…"

They laughed a little, and then when they caught their breaths, they looked at each other again and started laughing.

"Okay, Okay…. We need to talk."

"Alright, what *hehe* did you wanna talk about?"

"You know that hospital that I bring the cookies to the little kids at?"

"Yeah, Ootori Hospital?"

"Yeah. You know the president's youngest son?"

"Kyoya? What about hi- Oh my kami," Cardinae wasn't stupid, she was very smart indeed, so she figured it out within seconds. "you slept with him."

"Not on purpose! He came as a client and I figured it out today at the hospital!"

"So, was he any good?"

"I did all the work, but this time I _you know what-ed _for real." She was still uncomfortable about saying it.

"Really? Wow. How was his body?"

"Hot. And he was huge. Like, nine or ten inches huge."

"Sweet jesus."

"I know right!? And don't use the lord's name in vain."

"Sorry _mom._" She replied sarcastically.

"Yeah."

"Are you glad you did?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"Damn it," Machigai mumbled.

"What?"

"I owe Daron 50 bucks."

2222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222 222222222222222222

I know there was not a lot of Kyoya, but I will try to make more of him later. If we make it to ten reviews, the next chapter will come out.

5 reviews, 101 views, 1 follow and 1 fave. Lucky to get Laid's stats. Thank you all so very much.  
If you review, follow and fave the story, I will PM you a sneak peak of the next chapter.

In your review you need to have:

OOCness if any

Any mary sues

What you liked

What you hated

Suggestions

So if I get 5 reviews, you get the next chapter. If you review with all of the above in it, I will PM you a preview of the next chapter. Got? Kay thanks bye.


	3. Popping the Question

Okay. So as much as I love to hear you want more chapters, I need to know what you liked. So if you could please review with something that you liked, I will very happy. As I said last chapter, the happiest squirrel in Konoha.

Thank you to those who reviewed, I appreciate it a lot.

GUYS, GO CHECK OUT DANIELA ANDRADE ON YOUTUBE. SHE IS FUCKIN AMAZING.

**WARNING: SLIGHT SEXUAL CONTENT, NOTHING TO BAD BUT ENOUGH FOR A WARNING!**

3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 333333333333333333

Kyoya was at Machigai's door within twenty minutes of him leaving the school. Matt simply sent him down, not even bothering to go with him Kyoya claimed he knew where it was anyway.

Down the hallway, towards the restrooms, he could hear… singing? It was very faint and horribly off key but it sounded familiar. He started to walk toward the sound, listening closely. When he could hear it like his own voice, he pressed his ear against the door that contained it. He heard laughter and chuckles, but then there was mumbling. He leaned all the way to the door and shifted his weight so that he leaned against it. He didn't realize that it was slowly sliding open until he fell flat on the floor of the ladies room.

3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 333333333333333333

Machigai was shocked. No, that was an understatement. It was a mix of shock, anger, anger and a sliver of happiness that she could see him again. She was about to say something but Cardinae beat her to it.

"OH MY GOD! PEEPING TOM! MATT!"

Machigai could see the panic in Kyoya's eyes, and she could hear Matt's rushed footsteps running down the hall.

Matt burst into the room, looking around in a hectic panic. He spotted Kyoya and looked at Machigai.

"What's going on?"

"There's a peeping Tom! Don't you seeeee hiiiiim?" Cardinae groaned dramatically, holding Matt's shirt with her fists.

"Yeah I see him, he's Machi's client. But I have absolutely no idea what he's doing in the women's room."

Kyoya heard him mumble the last part and quickly sputtered up an answer.

"Oh, I heard a loud noise coming from the bathroom and I wanted to make sure everyone was ok."

Matt rolled his eyes and sighed. "Okay. Machi, this is your guy. You remember him from the other night, right?"

"Oh I remember." She mumbled, wiggling her eyebrows jokingly.

Cardinae and Matt gagged childishly, giving her a disgusted look. "Whoa, TMI man."

"Sorry. Uh, shall we?" she looked at Kyoya, and he awkwardly took her outstretched hand.

"Um, we shall?" he used the question statement sentence and she took it as an okay to exit the bathroom and walk to her assigned room.

They walked down the hallway in complete silence, trying to ignore the sounds around them. She reached her door and opened it, motioning for him to go in.

"Uh…hello?" she waved her hand in front of his face obnoxiously, and finally she tapped his arm. "Are you gonna go in or not?"

"Huh? Oh… yeah." He stepped in and walked so she could shut the door. She shut it and walked over to the bed, and started to take off her t shirt. She stood up and maneuvered out of her black jeans, now clad in a fiery red bra and a dark blue thong. She walked over to him and started to unzip his hoodie seductively, and when he absentmindedly stared at the wall, she stopped.

"I don't normally converse with my clients but is everything okay? You just seem a little out of it and it's uncomfortable."

"Yes. I was actually just thinking about something."

"What is that?" she asked.

'Commoners have no shame, huh?'

"I was… thinking about school and things."

"Oh, what school do you go to?" she knew the answer.

"I go to Ouran High school. Where do you study?"

"I actually do this for a living."

He tried to act shocked. "Really. At such a young age I would've thought you studied somewhere."

"Hey hey, I'm older than you!" she shouted at him, throwing her arms around in the air.

"You remembered that? With so many clients I figured that you wouldn't remember such a small detail."

"Like I said before, I remember things."

"Right."

"So let's continue then?"

"Yes."

She then pulled the zipper of his hoodie all the way down while pushing it off of his shoulders. His hands wandered up and down her curvy form, tracing patterns above her left breast.

"I never got to compliment you on your work; I must say you have quite the way of turning me on."

She pulled off his t shirt and traced his sculpted muscles. "And you have a very, very nice form."

His hand slipped under her bra and kneaded her breast, causing her to moan and arch her back. She dropped her hand down to cup the bulge in his pants, and he immediately froze. "D-do that again," he groaned, bucking his hips against hers. She did as he asked and he groaned again.

As he led her to the bed he couldn't hide his excitement, and he leaned in to kiss her. She returned the kiss with just as much lust as he had, and with that, let the lust take over.

3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333

:Two weeks Later:

Kyoya's visits were becoming normal. They knew each other's names, and sure enough they were much alike. Kyoya had told her about the host club, and she enjoyed listening to stories about it.

"_So you're like me," she smiled, "you're a man whore."_

_He laughed. "I guess you could say that."_

But when the subject of her family was brought up, he saw that he had touched a nerve.

"_I remember my little brother," she said. "he was the only thing that kept me from leaving." She was smiling, looking up at the ceiling in thought. _

"_I loved him. And my mom did too, I could tell, but her boyfriend didn't think that love was necessary unless it was for him. He was an abusive bastard," he face was still smiling. "but Mom always said that he would change. She said that everyone deserved a second chance." _

"_You can cry, I don't mind." _

"_I won't."_

_He smiled._

And now he was going to ask her to come to the host club.

"Machigai?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering what you were doing next week."

"Um, work I guess. Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to the host club with me sometime."

'_Holy hell.'_

"Yeah! Um, I'm free on Tuesday. How's that sound?"

"Tuesday is good. Do you know where Ouran is?"

"Yeah! My friend Cardinae's little brother goes there."

"Okay, see you Tuesday."

"Yeah."

As he walked out the door, he could have sworn he heard a squeal of joy and a few crashes coming from her room.

3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333

**I AM SO SORRY THIS IS LATE. HURRICANE SANDY HAS DONE NO GOOD FOR ME. FUCK YOU HURRICANE SANDY. **

**So what'd you think? And sooooo many views! I'm too lazy to go look and see how many, but it's like, more than 200. For chapter 1, that is. And guys, I need to know what the fuck y'all think of this story. So tell. Me. What. You. Think. **

**I don't want to hear the 'update!' because I am not going to listen to it. It's nice to know that you want to know what happens, but I need to know what you liked. **

**THIS IS A PLAYLIST OF SONGS I LITENED TO WHILE WRITING THIS:**

**SILVERSUN PICKUPS: SWOON, CARNAVAS, PIKUL AND SEASICK. THESE ARE ALBUMS, AND THEY FUCKING ROOOOCK.**

**METRIC- BLACK SHEEP. I FUCKING LOVE THIS SONG. SO LISTEN TO IT SUCKAS!**

**COLD WAR KIDS- HANG ME UP TO DRY. THIS SONG IS JUST PERFECT.**

**ATLAS GENIUS- TROJANS. JUST LISTEN TO IT. DO IT. **

**STUCK IN THE SOUND- TOY BOY. I LIKE THIS SONG AND IT INSPIRES ME. **

**IF YOU'VE HEARD OF ANY OF THESE, TELL ME AND WE WILL FANGIRL TOGETHER. AND GO CHECK OUT ERIC VALE, HE IS A MAGNIFICENT PERSON WHO IS A VOICE ACTOR. JUST CHECK THEM OUT IN GENERAL. **

**REMEMBER THE PM DEAL, IT STILL APPLIES!**


	4. That Damned Tuesday

So it's the moment you've been waiting for. Machigai meets the almighty Host club. This was honestly the scariest thing I've ever had to write, because I wanted it to be perfect, as to not disappoint you guys.

Princesstheripperislove: Thank you, and it was intentional. There's a back story.

DOOF: Hey Jason, we broke up for a goddamn reason so leave me the hell alone. Motherfucker.

I'm glad you all like this story.

*Cardboard is Cardinae's nickname.*

So here you go.

4444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444 444444444

Chapter 4 4444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444 444444444

"Cardboard. Cardboard. CARDINAE! WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Machigai shouted in the sleeping girl's ear, causing her to shoot up and them to clonk heads.

"Ohmigod." Cardinae groaned, her hands flying to her forehead to nurse it.

"Ow!" Machigai shouted, doing the same.

"Sweet jesus," she swung her leg out, hitting Machigai in the side.

She grunted and fell over on her side, one hand clutching her head and the other where Cardinae hit her.

"What was so important that you had to fucking wake me up?" she growled, annoyed.

"It's Tuesday."

"Yeah so? Yesterday was Monday tomorrow is Wednesday."

Machigai gave her a 'think about it' look, and she eventually got it. "Oh."

"What the hell am I going to do?!" she was panicking, pacing around the room and grabbing her hair.

"Well you can start by calming down," Cardinae grabbed her shoulders, stopping her. "because you'll be fine."

"No, he invited me to meet his friends! That's like, meeting parents!"

"No it's not. And besides, you're not even dating so if they don't like you, it won't even matter!" Machigai's face dropped. "What?"

"It's nothing. I'm going to go get some groceries."

"I'll come with you!"

"No!" she frowned. "I'm sorry. I just want to go alone."

"It's okay. I'm gonna go home so if you need anything, call me."

Machigai nodded and walked into the kitchen to grab her keys and a bag to carry her food.

"I'll see you later."

"Yeah. Bye, Cardboard."

She stepped out the door and was walking down the sidewalk, moping like a child.

4444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444 444444444444444444

Kyoya was nervous. But being the extreme ego kind of guy he is, he would never show it. But Tamaki could see right through the mask he wore.

"Kyoya, is there something wrong?" he asked, putting a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"What makes you think there is something wrong? I'm absolutely fine."

"I'm not stupid," Kyoya snorted. "Hey!"

"We're getting off subject, Kyoya. This wouldn't have to do with that girl you invited to the host club, would it?"

Kyoya didn't answer. But inside, he was screaming in anger that his idiot of a best friend had figured him out.

4444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444 444444444444444444

Machigai was waiting in the crowd of the meat section, waiting for her number to be called. Her face was monotonous, he arms hanging down to her thighs, her paper with her number crumpled in her fist. Her eyes were lazily open, touched with a small amount of mascara to look somewhat decent.

She looked like something died. And she felt like something did.

_You're so stupid to think that he would actually like you. It's just sex, that's all. You're not friends, he doesn't like you. He doesn't care._

"Forty three!" The butcher shouted her number, causing her to shoot back out to reality.

She walked over to the counter and got her order, paying the man her hard earned tips from the week and shoving the meat in her bag.

She shopped some more, sulking about her realizations. _You could still be friends, just with benefits! No, he doesn't want to be your friend, he just wants the sex. He doesn't care about you. Get over him. He just thinks you're a slut with no life. You are. You know it. _A tear dropped down onto the floor. _Why are you crying? Because you're a wimp. A no good, stupid slut. No one loves you. Never forget when he told you. _Why did this matter so much to her? They'd only known each other for a little while and she was so sad about this.

And then it dawned on her. _You like him. You have a crush on him and you want to be more than friends with him. _

She didn't want to believe it, but the thing is, it was the cold, honest truth. And she hated herself for it, but she had no idea why.

4444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444 444444444

Classes were almost done, which meant the host club was beginning soon. Kyoya wanted to throw up. He knew he would at lunch, so he didn't eat. And that was the stupidest thing he could possibly ever do. Questions bombarded his mind, swirling around.

_What if she doesn't come?_

_What if she doesn't like it here and doesn't want to be my friend?_

He felt odd.

Like something was not right.

And he only ever felt this way when something horrible was going to happen.

And he knew then that it would have something to do with Machigai.

4444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444 444444444444444444

(We're going to pretend for the purpose of the story that school lets out at 3:35, ok? yeah, great.)

3:00pm. In thirty five minutes, she was going to go to the host club. She didn't want to see him. She didn't want to be tempted by what she couldn't have. She was going around her apartment to find something nice to wear, like a tee shirt and jeans.

She picked out a simple black v neck that showed off her curves and some dark blue jeans. _No makeup,_ she thought, _they don't care what you look like anyway. _

She looked at herself in the body length mirror. Her crimson hair was down to her lower back, tumbling down her shoulders to reach her stomach. Her dark coal black eyes were lazily half lidded, as if she was bored out of her mind. She looked somewhat decent, so she walked out the door and began walking.

4444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444 444444444444444444

It was 3:38pm when she got there. And he saw her as he rushed through the hallways to the host club, running late because he had to buy something from the cafeteria. And with her beautiful self just there in the doorway, soaked in the rain that had started to pour down during her walk here, she was just… breathtaking. Her shirt was wet and it clung to her body, showing off a small bit of her pale stomach to him, causing his pants to feel tighter. She looked like an angel to him. She was the most amazing thing he had seen, prettier than any of the female students here at the academy.

"Machigai," he shouted, motioning her over. "I'm glad you came."

"Yeah, me too," she mumbled, not looking at him.

"Is something the matter?" he asked her.

_Yes, _she thought. "No, Kyoya. Don't worry about it."

_Shit,_ he thought. _Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit fucker damn it all to hell. she doesn't want to be here._

They walked towards music room three, and he looked at her. "Machigai,"

"Hm?"

"You don't have to be here if you don't want to. You can go back and forget that I ever invited you." As much as he hated the idea, he didn't hate her and he wanted her to be happy.

"No, it's not that I don't want to be here," he inwardly died, "It-it's, I-," she stretched up and kissed him. He kissed back, and when she but his lip, he opened his mouth and allowed her entrance. He moaned and his tongue battled hers in a war for dominance, and he was so caught up in the moment that her pushed her to the wall with his hands next to her head, leaning in and kissing her again.

They were so into it that that almost didn't hear someone clearing their throats to interrupt them.

Kyoya got off of her and stood next her, while Machigai moved off of the wall.

They looked up to see a very familiar pair of dark brown eyes and short hair looking dumbfounded and surprised.

"Machigai?"

4444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444 444444444444444444

**To clear things up, Haruhi said Machigai's name in the end.**

Cliff hanger suckas! But after how long it took you guys to make it to twenty reviews, you deserve one.

So there are a lot of things I need to say and if you don't listen I am going to stop writing this fic.

**I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! I am so happy to hear that you want me to update, but I NEED to know why you want me to update. WHAT DID YOU LIKE? DID YOU HATE IT? DID YOU MEH IT? TEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Also, do you think that things are going to fast between them? I do. Well I don't know.**

**25 REVIEWS AND THEN YOU GET CHAPTER 5. UNDERSTAND? GREAT. **


	5. She's a Bitch to The Rich

So here it goes. Thank you guys for the feedback, and I am so sorry that this took so long. Writer's block is a bitch. And my weird Hetalia fetish has come back unexpextedly and I got sick. Yeah I know, excuses left and right, but I need to give ya'll a reason.

5555555555555555555555555555 5555555555555555555555555555 555555555

"Little Fujioka Haruhi? What're you doing here?" Machigai said, grabbing the girl's shoulders.

"I could ask the same to you," she pushed the nineteen year old's hands off her shoulder. "I go to school here on a scholarship, and I know you don't attend school here."

"I was visiting my friend, Kyoya," she motioned to the boy next to her, "he invited me to come see the host club."

Kyoya nodded, still flustered from the actions from moments ago.

"Gee, I never thought I'd see my old babysitter make out with Senpai, much less date him. Hell, I didn't even think Kyoya was capable of getting a girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Kyoya hissed, snapping out of his dazed state. "We're just friends!"

"Then why were you making out?" Haruhi smirked. He was cracking into admitting it.

Machigai opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Look Haruhi, I understand that you are curious and find this situation quite comical, but it does not concern you and unless you want more on your debt I suggest you leave it alone," Kyoya had a dark aura surrounding him, and Haruhi, not wanting more on her debt, dropped it. "shall we go in, Machigai?" he asked politely, as if nothing ever happened.

She nodded and he opened the door, leading her in.

There were roses flying towards them like the normal club opening is.

"Welcome to the host cl- Oh, Kyoya, Haruhi, I'm glad you decided to join us. And who is this lovely lady you've brought with you?" Tamaki said, standing up from his position and coming up to kiss her hand.

Kyoya's lips turned downward but it brushed it off. Tamaki kissed every girl's hand, Machigai wasn't anything different. Why did that make him angry? Machigai is not his girlfriend. Sex was it.

"My name is Machigai. I'm a friend of Kyoya's from outside of school." She answered calmly, politely speaking.

"Oh, very nice. Kyoya talks about you all the time, he's very proud to have you as his girlfriend." She turned red, matching her hair color.

"I'm not his girlfriend, we're just friends." She growled, getting annoyed. As much as the idea gave chills, she knew she shouldn't try to push it and that she could never have it.

"Is that so? Kyoya seems to think otherwise," Tamaki teased.

"Enough, Tamaki," Kyoya demanded. "I wish for you to be nice to Machigai while she is here." Machigai smiled a bit. It was like he was scolding a child.

"Understood, mommy." That made her laugh aloud.

They turned to her. "What's so funny?"

"I-It's nothing…" she wheezed, catching her breath.

"Okay then… how about you come meet the Host Club?" Tamaki said, grabbing her hand.

He led her to the group of boys and smiled.

"This is the Host Club. Why don't you introduce yourselves?" he said to them.

Hani jumped down from Mori's shoulders, going up to her knees. "Hi, I'm Hani and this is Usa-chan!" he said brightly, his eyes beaming up at her.

Mori was next to his cousin in a minute, putting a hand on his shoulder. "This is my cousin Takashi, but you can call him Mori." Hani said, his smile never fading.

"Hn." Mori grunted, as if to say hello.

She was so caught up in Hani's cuteness and the fact that she was surrounded by extremely attractive teenagers that she didn't realize the twins came up behind her until two hands were on her shoulders.

"Ah!" she shouted, punching behind her and swinging her legs out, knocking the boys behind her down.

The twins groaned and sat up, rubbing their heads.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" Machigai cried, pulling them both up off the ground without effort.

"That's okay," Hikaru said, wrapping his arm around her frame, "As long as my brother Kaoru is alright."

He let go of her and clung to Kaoru dramatically, their faces only inches apart. "My dear brother," he said, causing Kaoru to gasp, "Did that stranger hurt you? Are you alright?"

"Yes, Hikaru, I am fine. The only thing I am worried about is you," he said, stroking the clone's cheek.

Machigai leaned over towards Kyoya. "Are they always like this?"

"Oh yes. They put on a show and the customers love it. They say that it brotherly love, but I think it is sick," he sighed. "But it keeps the profits up, so I try not to let it bother me." Kyoya explained, grabbing her hand.

She looked at the contact and blushed a little bit. Sure, they had sex, but they were supposed to pretend that they didn't meet through her job, that she wasn't a prostitute, and that they had not done each other many times. She was to pretend that she was a normal teenager, with a normal life, with a normal, happy family.

"Machigai, the host club is going to begin in a moment so we have to get into tour positions, but you're more than welcome to request Kyoya as your host today. You can choose someone else if you'd like," Tamaki said, smiling and walking over towards his chair.

The rest of the host club was walking over towards their spots, with the exception of Kyoya.

"I think that I'll just stay with Kyoya for today, if that's alright." She smiled, squeezing his hand tighter.

The daily routine went on for the others, with them catering to the customers with mostly fake smiles. Kyoya was happy that she was here, and she seemed like she was happy she was to.

"Are you having a good time?" he asked her, typing on his laptop.

"Yes, I just wish that these girls would stop glaring at me," she was looking around, and Kyoya jumped when she swiped his arm and gripped it strongly, still looking forward. "They're coming over here," she glanced at the contact, mumbling an apology and letting go.

The girl who walked over to them had short brown hair that went to her shoulders, and dark blue eyes. "Konichiwa, Kyoya- san," the girl smiled, faking innocence. "Konichiwa, you know, I never really caught your name." the girl sneered at Machigai, her tone not holding a hint of sincerity.

"It's Machigai."

"Your name means mistake," she pointed out. She knew. She knew very well. She simply nodded. "I wonder why."

_Well you can keep wondering, _Machigai thought. She sighed. "I'm sure you do."

"Why are you here? You don't attend this school," the girl was trying to kick her out. Machigai was obviously smarter than her.

"I'm simply visiting a friend, or is that too unacceptable for you?" She was getting pissed off at the girl. She was just here to be with Kyoya, was that too much to ask?

"Why yes, actually. Your kind does not belong here, so I suggest you leave before you have to by force." Apparently it was.

"My kind? What might that be?" Machigai was amused.

"A commoner. You have no right to be here, in the presence of the rich."

"If I understand what a commoner, as you say, than isn't Haruhi over there a commoner to?" this was too easy. Rich women had no smarts, if Machigai had any say in it.

"He is, but he attends this school. He was smart enough to get a scholarship, while you, were not."

"I didn't apply for here. Besides, I was invited by Kyoya to come and visit, so I have a right to be here. You, on the other hand, have no right to be talking to me like this. There is no kind of person; I am no less than you. You have your life handed to you; I have to work to get what I need. Does that make me any less different than you? Not really. So what, I don't have a million dollars, but I do have a drive to live, and that exactly what I'm doing. So if you'd like to continue with your bad mouthing, go ahead. Just know that I'm not listening." Machigai looked at her, trying not to smirk. She gave a polite smile instead, and the girl stormed over to her crowd of friends surrounding Hani and Mori.

Kyoya leaned over to the girl next to him, his lips against her ear.

"That was beautiful." He said, secretly licking her earlobe.

She shivered. "I know."

4444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444 444444

So this one was a bit longer than the others, but not by a lot. I'm sorry it took so long, I have reasons.


	6. The Neighbors Hear Everything

He came by the brothel a month later. They were turning into best friends, talking about life and goals for the future. Machigai was happy with the way things were. Sometimes she would love him, other times she would hate him, other times she would just be in between. She remembers when she got mad at him the first time.

"_Prostitution is not as easy as you think, Kyoya," she scowled. _

"_Yeah well, neither is attending high school and working your ass off to inherit your family's company," He retorted, standing up._

"_I don't see you fucking with random strangers every hour all day!"_

"_You're right; I have a reputation to keep." He smugly replied, smirking. _

"_I hate you," she sneered, pushing him off the bed and standing up. "Get out, and don't come back till you think about what you said."_

"_You don't mean that, you're drunk," He faked sympathy, but he needed an excuse for him to stay and her to get rid of his hard on. He stroked her cheek and she sighed in pleasure, but stood her ground. _

"_I mean it. You just want me to give you a hand job, and the answer is no, so get out." She snapped, throwing his boxers at him, along with his pants and hoodie. He never wore a shirt on under it, by Machigai's request. She said it was easier for her that way._

"_While that would be nice, I know that you object with the idea of me leaving," he grabbed her arm and pulled her close, licking her ear, knowing that was her biggest turn on, "You want me just as bad as I want you." _

_He pushed their lips together, and she pretended to cave in and let him win. He pushed her against the door, and she sprawled her hands against it, her right hand brushing the door knob. She turned the knob and the door fell out, she swung her body so that she was inside, and Kyoya fell right out into the hallway, stark naked. "Machigai!" he yelled, scrambling to get to the door. _

"_I told you to get out," she said, smirking. "But you didn't listen. So now you're out." _

"_Can I at least have my clothes back?" _

"_Hm, I don't know," she picked up the pile of his clothes. "Can you take back what you said?" _

_This was asking too much, because an Ootori never takes back what they said._

"_Machigai…" he whined._

"_C'mon Kyoya," she smirked. "Determination today leads to success tomorrow." She taunted him by hanging his boxers over where he could just barely grasp them, and when he snatched at them, she pulled them way._

"_I'm… I'm sorry, Machigai,"_

"_I'm listening?" she cupped her ear with her hand and grinned annoyingly, leaning forward._

"_I take it back, now would you give me my clothes?"_

_She threw the clothes at him and grabbed his arm, pulling him inside the room. _

"_Now, we can't let you leave with this here," she motioned towards his anatomy. "I might lose my job if you do." _

That was a good night, she remembered. She remembers times when they wouldn't do anything; they'd just lay there, his head in her lap, her stroking his hair, talking about his day or hers.

"_How was your day today?" she asked, pushing the back of his head to her thighs. _

"_Stressful, as always," he said. "Profits are down by 30% due to the surprise trip that Tamaki thought was a brilliant idea. I don't see why, considering that it started raining the minute we stepped foot on that beach. It's not even that warm out!" he shouted, sitting up._

_She pushed his head back down and began to run her fingers through his silky hair. "Shh, relax. Now you're here, and we don't have to do anything right now." _

She liked to do that, too. As mean as it sounded, she was glad he was stressed, or he wouldn't come and see her all the time. And she wouldn't get to run her fingers through his hair, or listen to his heartbeat.

She liked to reflect on when he asked her for her address and phone number. That was a day that had her hyperventilating the entire drive home.

"_You know, I ought to have your number," he said, sitting up. She looked at him. "You know, because I want to be able to spend time with you, but I have to spend money to do so. Father is going to be suspicious in why I am spending so much money, I don't normally buy many things for personal amusement."_

"_O-Okay," she stuttered, standing to go grab her notepad. She ripped a piece from the book and wrote down an address, then a phone number. "This is my address, this is my cell phone number, and this one is my house number. I don't really text much, I prefer phone. But either one is okay I guess."_

"_Right, then. Here's my cell phone number," he ripped the paper in half, wrote down his cell number, and exchanged the two, giving her a quick kiss before stalking off, no before yelling a quick, "I'll call you." Her heart fluttered and butterflies tangoed in her stomach at the thought. _

He did call her. Many times, actually. He called her, she answered, he talked to her while he studied, and she talked to him while she cooked her dinner. He came over that weekend, that being the first time he'd seen her apartment.

"You have a good sense in style," he said, looking at the simple black couches and glass table. The television was small and not a flat screen as he was used to, but he liked it anyway. "The Hitachiins would be proud."

"Thanks, I guess," She replied, unsure of what to say. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, actually," he strode towards her, grabbing her upper arms and pulling her into a lustful kiss. "But not for food."

She was pushed into the counter, her leg wrapping around his waist. His arms found their way to her lower back, pulling her closer to him. Their tongues battled for dominance, Kyoya winning. This went on for a while until Machigai pulled away, much to his annoyance.

"We can't," she sighed.

"And why not?" his fingers traced patterns on her exposed skin.

"Because, I have neighbors and I don't think they'll appreciate the noise," she sighed.

"Let them hear. I want them to hear you scream my name." his lips cascaded down to her neck and she shivered.

Despite Machigai's warnings, they still had sex. And sure enough, the neighbors sure had noticed.

There was banging on the door, so Machigai pulled on her robe and told Kyoya to stay where he was. She ran her fingers through her hair a few times, finally just pulling it up into a loose ponytail.

"Oh, hello Kirkland-san, it's nice to see you!"

"Yes, hello Machigai," the woman's british accent blended in with her Japanese, making it sound horribly slurred.

"Is there something I can help you with?" the redhead smiled.

The girl in the hallway's lips curled upward. "I think you know why I'm here."

"I don't know Adeline, the details might be a bit too much for you to handle," she smirked. "And besides, you wouldn't believe me."

"Machigai, I'm twenty four years old. Besides, my brother is the king of sex," (A very faint "Damn Skippy" was heard from down the hall) "and he'd never ever not tell me the details. So spill, no pun intended."

"Fine. Well that you better come in and meet Kyoya, then."

Machigai opened the door and the girl walked in, waiting in the kitchen.

"Kyoya, my nosy neighbor Adeline wants to know about our sex life," she said sarcastically, pulling on his arm. "Nrgh, no. Tired." He pulled her arm harshly, causing her to fall on top of him. "Ah! No, let go!"

"I don't want to," he wrapped his arm around her waist tightly, allowing no escape. "You're warm."

"U-uh um, you're… c-crushing…. Me… can't breathe…"

"Oh… I see this is a bad time. Um… I'll uh, talk to you over coffee sometime this week, call me when you can," she opened the door and stepped out, peeping her head back in once more, "Tootaloo you two!" she smiled and swung the door shut.

"Kyoya… let me go…" she whimpered.

"Why should I?"

"Because your breath smells like bitter coffee."

_Thud. _"Ow!"

666666666666 66666666666 666666666 6666666666

I know, this one's late. But lots of shit happened. I got writers block on this one and I have personal problems. Could you leave a review? It would really cheer me up. You don't have to though, just a strong hint.


	7. Oh Snap

He was tired, she could tell. He sighed contentedly as she stroked his black hair, his head in her lap. Her free hand flipped through television channels, and she settled on some children's show. It was only for the background noise, after all.

"_What's keeping my tongue tied,_

_I see when you roll your eyes_

_I swear any moment you will hear_

_My spirit explode~"_

She sang quietly to herself_._

"Machigai," he called. She grunted as a sign of her attention. "Could you sing for me?"

Her face turned a shade of red that rivaled her hair color. "U-uh sure." She thought for a moment and began singing.

**(Sorry guys, I can't think of a song so use your imagination on this one.)**

"Did you like it?" she asked him, looking into his eyes.

"You're an amazing singer," he kissed her lips. "Have you ever considered professionally singing?"

"I could only dream about it," she smiled lightly at the memory. "But my stepfather would have never allowed it."

Kyoya's light smile instantly dropped and her frowned at her. "I know this is a touchy subject, but what… happened to you that made you… what you are?"

"I'm assuming what I am would be the prostitution…" he nodded. "And there was more than one event that led to this. You might want to get comfortable."

"I might as well get this aside, my biological father is dead," she stated. His eyes said that he wanted her to tell why, but he was too much of a gentleman to actual voice his question. "He died in New York City when a few guys pulled a gun on my mom," she looked down as if she was ashamed.

"I was only nine, so I couldn't do anything. My mom cried and cried forever. She wouldn't stop crying, so she was sent to a rehabilitation center to recover. There she met my step dad, Andy, and they adopted my brother Kenichi. By now I was at least… twelve.

Andy was an evil bastard. He abused me, and my brother. The only thing that kept me from leaving was my brother. I was thirteen when he turned ten, and on that same day, Andy brought home some illegal drug. He gave it to Kenichi and he took it, and eventually became addicted. I didn't know that he was doing this, because I was at school when they did it. I thought he was innocent, I thought he was my baby, I thought he was pure. So when I caught him with the drugs, I left.

I was out of the area without even saying goodbye. I got my money, which was only about 435 American dollars, and set off to find a job and a place to stay. I met a few hookers," she smiled at this. "Lola and Cardinae. You remember Cardinae from the bathroom, right?" He nodded. "We were living together, and I got into the hooker business. I was making good money; I was living with Lola and Cardinae when we got a call from the agency. They wanted Cardinae and I to go to the head brothel to work instead. We, being the idiots we are, accepted immediately without even questioning where the hell it was. When Cardinae looked it up, I almost passed out. I had no fucking idea that it was in Japan!"

He smiled at her. This was a touchy subject, why did she seem so… calm about it? It was weird. She was weird. But that's what he liked about her. "But if I hadn't have accepted that offer, I never would have met you." She smiled a true, genuine smile at him, and he smiled back a real smile. _Only the ones I love can make me smile with meaning. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The music was blasting, bodies were swaying and grinding to the beat, people were laughing and making out, and the room smelt like its usual sex and sweat. They always had parties, and each one was better than the last. But for some reason, it was different. What was she missing? She watched the couples as they grinded against each other and shared loving glances, making out romantically on the dance floor. She gulped down her vodka and winced. Nineteen year olds shouldn't drink, but they shouldn't be prostitutes either. She sighed. The only thing she wanted to do was figure out why she wasn't in the partying mood. Normally she would jump in and hang out with the hot guys from the bar, but for some reason this was different. Why couldn't she feel the lust that usually boiled in her stomach? Where was her drive?

But the question, like many others, faded back to him. _Where was Kyoya? _

LTGL

He tried to look at the paper and answer the damned question, but his mind just couldn't stop fading to her. She was… there were no words that came to mind. Magnificent, amazing, extraordinary, those were all understatements. She was so much more than anything he could say. He just couldn't seem to wrap his mind around it though. Why did she mean so much to him? He's had female friends before, and he's loved people before… but never in a romantic way. His mother he hadn't much as loved, more like respected. His brothers were always such… assholes to him, but if he were to lash out at one of them he could generally ruin his chance at becoming anything high up in the Ootori Corporation. His father… was another story. He didn't love him, not even a little. He didn't respect him, only acted as though he did. He didn't love any of the girls who confessed to him, or any of the girls who shamelessly flirted with him at the host club. He did, at one point, have feelings for Haruhi, but he pushed them aside in fear of the feeling. Besides, Tamaki had feelings for the girl anyway, so why take her from him?

A faint knock on the door made him jump and he called out, his voice hoarse from lack of speaking. "Enter," he called.

"Ah, Kyoya-san, Master Ootori would like to see you." The maid said, bowing before the young man. He nodded and she left, leaving the door open for him.

He walked along the hallways, praying that it would not involve her. _Anything but her._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She racked her mind for the last time they hadn't used protection. Nineteen nights ago… _Shit. _

She snatched her phone up from the table and dialed the number that she knew so well. When it went to voicemail, she decided to leave a message.

"_Cardinae…. I think I'm pregnant." _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**GASP! What a twist. Who didn't see it coming? I mean, it had to happen. This was my original plan to have him fuck a prostitute and get her pregnant and show the process of her raising his kid without him knowing but then I saw this and I actually like that idea better. What do you think? Should I have gone with that idea or do you like this story line?**

POINTS TO THOSE WHO SAW THIS SHIT COMING. YOU GUYS ROCK.

**KYOYA IS OOC BECAUSE WHEN THE FUCK DO WE GET TO SEE KYOYA IN LOVE? RIGHT, WE DON'T.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB.**


	8. Breakdown

"You wanted to see me, Father?" Kyoya said, bowing his head to his elder.

"Put your head up," he demanded. "I am absolutely disgusted with you."

Kyoya's head shot up and he looked at the man in front him, whose eyes shone like the devil's himself.

"If I may ask, what exactly did I do?" Kyoya replied with just as much venom as his father.

"I know about your little visits. Why the hell did you not think I would find out?" He hissed, standing up.

"I never assumed that you would not find out, I simply dreaded when you would." _What the hell am I doing?_

"Excuse me?" he was grabbing his son's collar in a heartbeat, sneering at him.

"Nothing, Father." Kyoya said. The man let go of him and brushed his hands off on his jacket as if he'd touched something with poison on it.

"I can't believe this, my own son spending his time with the likes of a _commoner, it sickens me!" _the man said this with such disgust that Kyoya thought about smacking him, but decided against it. _She's just as amazing as the rest of us, if not even better._

Kyoya didn't dare say anything. "You spend your free time with her, correct?" he nodded. The man looked as if he was in thought. After a while, he exhaled through his nose and looked up. "You will not see her again. You will abandon all ties you have with this woman, or I will have her arrested and you cut off from all of my wealth. Is this understood?"

"But that-."

"I have made my decision and you will not disobey me! Is that understood!?" The man's voice boomed and his hands slammed down on his desk.

Kyoya remained silent, but nodded. There was no way he could argue with this man and win.

"One last request," Kyoya murmured.

"What is it?" he snapped.

"I'd like to say goodbye, if I may. I will lose all ties with her if I can at least say goodbye." Kyoya pleaded. His father thought about the proposition for a moment. "I will allow this, but you cannot speak a word about our deal. You must tell her it is by your own decision. You have three days or else you cannot say goodbye."

"Yes, father."

LTGL

It didn't take Cardinae very long to get the call. She was getting lunch at WacDonald's (Anybody catch the Hetalia reference?) and she was going through her messages. She literally dropped her soda in the middle of the restaurant and sprinted out. She was on her phone, pressing call back, and getting into her car.

"Hello?" the girl on the phone choked out. She sounded like she had been bawling her eyes out.

"Machi? Are you okay?" she cried.

"I don't know. Just… get here." The distressed girl on the phone said, hanging up.

Cardinae couldn't think of anything she wanted to do more.

LTGL

Three days. That's all that he had left. How the fuck was he going to tell her?

He looked at the mirror. "I know this is hard to say but I can't see you anymore. You see the thing is- no that sounds retarded!"

"Machigai, I can't see you anymore. I don't like you and you're an ugly bitch with no life," he tried the negative side of things. "No, I don't hate her! I love her! Who the hell am I talking to? Ugh!" he flung the papers off of his desk and placed his hands on the sides of it. _This is ridiculous, _he thought, _I'm acting like a lovesick bastard. _

But as much as he hated to admit it, that's exactly what he was.

A familiar feeling crept through him, crawling up his form like flames. _Rage. Burning, fiery rage._

He hated his father for making him lose the one he loved.

He hated himself for letting this happen, letting himself get shot in the ass with cupid's arrow, falling head over heels in love for a commoner (Who he knew _damn well_ was much more than that), letting his father walk all over him like he was him pawn. He hated the entire world right now, nothing could even change that.

The most sickening, disgusting, horrifying feeling flicked around inside him like fire. _Hate._

If he could list everything that he hated, it would take centuries to speak it all. The number one thing on there was _her_, the commoner who made him the way he was.

He could have been fine, most likely would have been if she wasn't around. He would have him mind set on getting the company, not her. He would have been doing better in school and not thinking about her during lessons. He would have been focusing on that accursed host club and not thinking, _anticipating, _the hot, rough, animalistic sex that they had. He would have been damn fine if she hadn't shown up in his life.

There were too many reasons that he hated her, _but you can never hate the things you love_.

He grabbed his jacket from the chair and stormed out of the room, stomping down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Fuyumi asked. Her eyes were filled with concern.

"Out." He replied, slamming the front door.

LTGL

When Cardinae got to the redhead's apartment, she typed in the code and swung the door open. She could hear the sounds of someone hurling and coughing, along with some sobbing mixed in.

"Machigai?" she called, walking further into the vacant living room.

There was no reply, just the sounds of more vomiting. Cardinae was striding through the hallway when she found the source of the noise.

She looked _awful. _Probably felt that way to. He red hair was a mess, bunched up in a messy bum on top of her forehead. She was a pale green, and her forehead was glistening with sweat. Her usually sparkly eyes held were dark, no longer shining. Her cheeks had tear stains and her mascara was all jacked up. She was sprawled out on the floor next to the toilet, her back leaning on the bathtub. _ She's broken._

She looked up at Cardinae for a brief second before sticking her head in the toilet to hurl again. Cardinae rushed to her side to rub her back in a soothing manner, grabbing her bangs and holding them back for her. When she finished, she lifted her head up and squeezed her eyes shut, and she leaned her head against the shower door.

"I can't do this." She whispered, not opening her eyes. "I can't do this." She repeated. Her hands went over her closed eyes, holding them there.

"Machigai, what happened?" Cardinae wasn't sure what to say.

"I can't do this." Machigai pointed her finger at an object on the counter and Cardinae went over to the object, gasping at the little red "Positive" on the screen.

LTGL

There are times when rage overcomes you and you do things that are retarded, stupid, and just plain idiotic. You don't think, you just do. So as Kyoya walked down the vacant sidewalks to the brothel, he wasn't thinking. Everything pissed him off. The cracks in the sidewalks, the occasional blare of car horns; the flickering lights of old store signs. When he got the brothel, he whipped open the door and stormed up to the front desk.

"H'llo, can I help you?" Matt asked, not looking up from his game.

"I need a night with Machigai." He said, handing him the money.

"I can't take your money, Machigai hasn't come in at all today, and I can't get a hold of her at all today." Matt replied, looking up from his game.

Kyoya was even more pissed off now. "_Do you have any idea where she might be?" _he growled, his hands in fists at his sides.

"Uh, at her house maybe? I don't know man. Chill out, she's probably just sick." Matt replied.

Kyoya whipped himself around and headed towards the door, not listening to Matt's cries about the money he left.

LTGL

Cardinae ushered her friend out of the bathroom, flushing the toilet on the way out. They went over to her bedroom and Cardinae opened the door, turning on the light. Machigai remained still, so Cardinae pushed along her friend and sat her down on the bed. She laid Machigai down and pulled the blankets over her friend, brushing her hair off of her forehead. "Whatever happens, Machi, you'll be okay. I promise." She kissed her best friend's forehead and tuned off the lights, walking out of the room.

She went into the living room and made herself comfortable on the plush couch, pulling the small blanket over her slim form. She sighed.

_Whatever happens, I will be there for her. She will be okay, everything will be okay, _she told herself.

A tear dropped from her amber eyes. _These things she had promised were things she could only hope to be true. _

LTGL

**Review replies!**

**First of all thank you for reviewing! (If you did) Last chapter had 4 reviews! Yay! **

**Guest: I know right! I'm the one writing it and I said that too! Here's your update, hope you liked it!**

**Inujuju712: Thank you so much! Thanks for loving this story!**

**Monsta-starr: Thank you so much also!**** I liked your idea, but it kinda sounded like this one fanfic I read called "Littlest Things" by paresthesia, which you should really check out. And for the waiting thing, I figured that since you were so nice I wouldn't make you wait that long.**

**Irgroomer: Thank you so much again! I hope that the thing he wanted met up to your standards and made you gasp in shock!**

**I know Kyoya would never do that, but he's not been in love and he's also never been put in this situation. He's lovesick, he's stupid, and he's having a rage fit. What's he to do? **

**What's gonna happen next? What do you think? Tell me in a review! Or just review in general. Please, guys I'm updating early for you! And tell me if you liked it or hated it or loved it or don't really care about it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB. I DO HOWEVER, OWN ANY OC MENTIONED, AND IF THYE'RE USED WITHOUT MY PERMISSION I WILL SHANK THEM IN THEIR SLEEP AND REPORT THEM FOR THEFT. **

**KAY THANKS BYE! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEEEEEEAAAASE!?**


	9. Leaving

Cardinae woke up around 10:30am. She groaned and sat up, rubbing her sore back and sucking in a breath. "I better go check on Machigai." She muttered, getting up. She scratched her head and stalked down the short hallway, stopping at the girl's room.

When she opened the door, she almost squeaked. There was an alive and well Machigai, at her dresser, shoving clothes in a suitcase and bustling about.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked, stunned.

"Packing." She replied simply, never looking up from her work.

"Why?" Cardinae asked, walking to put a hand on her best friend's shoulder.

"I'm leaving." She stated, shoving at the top of her suitcase.

"What? You can't just leave!" Cardinae shrieked, pulling Machigai's shoulder up. The girl leaned up and faced her, her eyes dull and emotionless, much like her voice.

She gasped. She had gotten worse. As if she hadn't slept all night, (which she probably hadn't) rings and dark bags had formed on her pale face. Her usually pale skin was now a tad grayish, looking unhealthy and ugly. Her dark black eyes that were usually shining were dull and empty, like a black hole.

She was broken.

She was dead.

"Yes I can, and I am. I… can't stay here." She didn't know how to say what was on her mind, as the thoughts were jumbled and a huge mess.

"So you're just going to leave? What about me? You're just going to drop me like I'm nothing?" she said, tears brimming on her eyes. Is that all she was to her? She was just being used?

"I'm not going to drop you, it's just… I… I don't know, Cardinae. I honestly can't say I know. I'm confused. I'm nineteen, pregnant with a rich high school student's kid, I don't have parents and my only job source is gone because I don't want to damage my child. I need to leave. I can't ruin his life," tears escaped the emotionless girl's eyes and she hugged her best friend. "Like he ruined mine."

"Where will you go?" Cardinae asked after awhile, breaking the silence.

"I think to America. It reminds me of my parents. They had it good, there." She almost smiled. _Almost._

"Can I ask you something?" Cardinae whispered.

"What?" she said.

"Can I come with you?" the girl beamed.

And for the first time in a while, Machigai smiled a genuine smile.

LTGL

He sat up tiredly and looked at the clock. _10:08. _He rubbed his eyes and reached for his glasses, only to find that they were not where he usually placed them. But, then again, this was not his room. And these were not his bed covers. And that was not his wallpaper. _Where the hell am I? _He thought, his blurred vision clearing. He remembered as soon as the massive headache kicked in, and he groaned as he remembered the blond that he had done last night. He remembered the rage, and her screams, and ordering those shots without thinking, and walking to her apartment with enough sexual arousal to last a life time. Well, at least she was aroused. He was horny and upset but to angry at his fuck buddy to call her. It was all just a massive amount of feelings that he hated, and he didn't want them.

He stood up, careful not to wake the naked woman in the bed, and grabbed his glasses and quickly pulled on his clothes before slipping out of the door.

He wasn't about to go home and face the wrath of his annoying sister, especially with this horrifying hangover pounding in his skull. So he decided to go to the person he knew that was closest to the area: Haruhi's.

The walk was only a few blocks away from here, so he could manage. He was actually really dizzy and his skull felt like it was shifting, and he just wanted to go to sleep. And he probably could do just that, as soon as he got to the commoner's home.

He was almost there. He could see her apartment, and he sped his walking up a bit to get there faster.

When he reached the door, he knocked, and almost sighed in relief when the brunette answered the door. "Kyoya-senpai?" she said, shocked.

"Haruhi. I know this is odd and you want some time away from the host club, but I need your help. Please." He pleaded. This would of course bruise his pride, but he truly needed the help, and she could give him that.

"Um… yeah, come in I guess." She said hesitantly, stepping out of the way so he could walk in. he stepped in and she closed the door, turning to him. "Are you hungry?" she asked, not knowing what to say. This was weird. She was getting used to weird, but this was a whole other level.

"No, but I would like to know if you could help me. I think I'm going to vomit." He said, holding his hand to his mouth. She grabbed his arm.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" she said, pulling him towards the bathroom.

She mentally sighed. _This is going to be a long day._

LTGL

"How the hell are you going to get enough money to go to America?" she asked, getting into the redhead's beat up black car.

"Heh, funny story actually," she chuckled. "I've been saving the money I've made over the years. I've got about ten thousand dollars saved up in my mattress at the brothel." She laughed as she said it, as if the irony was too much.

"What?!" Cardinae screeched, looking at the cackling girl next to her.

"It pays well when you charge extra for foreplay," she smirked. "And besides, when you work the first class shift every day, the tips add up."

Cardinae could only smile at her antics and think about everything that was happening. This was crazy. No, this was _beyond _crazy. They were going to go from Japan to America on such a short notice; it was almost like a… nightmare. She loved her friend like a sister, but going with her to America to raise a kid was… a lot to take in. She was only twenty after all, and had only just begun her own independent life as an adult two years ago. Machigai had only started just a year ago. And now she was pregnant. This was a lot, and she knew this was beyond crazy. But here she was, smiling like an idiot as her friend hit the gas and began her drive towards the brothel.

LTGL

She was unsure of herself as she rubbed her back as he emptied his stomach into her toilet. She had never imagined that her Senpai would be at her doorstep, basically begging her to help him out. This was odd. Something really bad must have happened.

"Do you want some water and some crackers? They help for hangovers." She said, holding her hand out for him to take.

"How do you know?" he asked, accepting her outstretched hand.

"Have you met my father?" she replied, giving him a look.

His lips lifted up in the slightest smile and she pulled him up, dragging him to the kitchen. She gestured for him to sit down and she went to a cabinet over the counter, grabbing some crackers. She tossed them onto the table and got some tap water, filling a glass with the substance.

She stepped over to the table and sat down, pushing the glass across the table to him. "Eat hose and drink this. It helps." She said, looking at him.

He reluctantly grabbed the crackers and bit into the corner of one, slowly eating them one by one. He sipped the water once, though, and immediately downed the rest of it, slamming in down on the table in a familiar motion. Haruhi sighed and got up, filling the glass again. She knew that he would probably want some more, so she took it upon herself to do that.

The silence was going on for a while now. She tried to restrain herself but the question came out of her before she could stop it.

"Kyoya, what happened?"

He seized his eating for a moment to look up at her. Her eyes looked like they were sorry, but they also held concern for the man.

"I… Its…" He debated on telling her. He could keep all of his emotions to himself and not tell her, or he could tell her and relieve himself of all the built of stress and pain he had. "It's nothing." Guess not.

LTGL

Lawd, I am exhausted. This was one of the hardest chapters to write. I rewrote it like, nineteen times? Yeah.

I can't really say much, but I hope you like it and please review.


	10. Negotiation

Things went considerably well for the next two weeks. It all depended on your point of view of the situation. A certain redhead was on the positive side of things.

She was actually taking everything surprisingly well. You know, for a pregnant nineteen year old prostitute. She was in a sort of 'love-the-world-while-you-can' mood, always admiring the scenery around her and smiling fake smiles. Things were going grand for her escape, too. There were no issues with getting a flight, considering the pilot was a top customer. Of course, he complained about her leaving and him having to find another prostitute, but she advertised the other whores pretty well. She had made sort-of arrangements for an apartment, getting a damn good deal on her parents' old apartment they had kept. Even though her mother had sold it to an old couple when her father died, they had moved out somewhere more quiet and all she had to do was sign some papers and it'd be hers. Life insurance for her, the baby and Cardinae plus mortgage were the only problem left to handle.

She hadn't thought about Kyoya, so that was another thing to add to the list of pleasantries.

Well, in her case they were pleasantries. In any other situation, that'd be bad. But this was some serious shit. And he was not a good factor to the problem.

Matt had taken the news somewhat smoothly. There were tears on Machigai's part, plenty of tears from Cardinae, and more than enough from the male gamer. _Heh,_ she had thought, _what a baby._ Though she would have most likely bawled her eyes out.

After tears were shed, hugs were shared, and confessions were made, Matt had sent the email to their boss about the girl's departure, and there was a phone call soon after. It was the head man himself.

"I understand the issue," he had said. "but there is a catch. You two are in the top five of my most requested employees, and I can't afford to let you go."

Cardinae grinned at Machigai, but had silently rejoiced and listened to the gruff voice.

"I am willing to make a deal." He said. Her eyebrow rose.

"I'm listening." She stated, her hand on her hip.

"I'm willing to pay for the flight." He said.

She cracked a wicked grin. It was time to negotiate. "While it is a great offer, I already have a flight booked."

There was silence on the other line. "… I can offer you money."

"How much are we saying here?" she said, picking at her nails. Of course he couldn't see her, but he could hear the boredom in her voice.

"Five thousand dollars." He said.

"Goodbye Mr. Tykkiyuu." She said, declining the offer.

"Wait!" The man yelled, desperation apparent in his gruff voice. "…What are you willing to comply with?"

"Hm. I have about thirteen thousand US dollars with me right now, but that won't last considering I'm going to have a child. How about… life insurance and mortgage on an apartment in New York City until I can handle it myself?" she said.

"And this would be both of you to work with the company?" his voice sounded unsure, as though he was being conned.

"It would be just Cardinae Russel for awhile, and after a year I would start up again." She explained, her voice firm.

He grunted in confirmation. "So to sum it all up, you are pregnant and moving to the US with Cardinae Russel, and will still be employed to me. I am to pay for your life insurance and mortgage for an apartment in New York City until you are able to pay for it yourself. In exchange you will work for the company." He clarified, more for himself than for her.

"Correctomundo." She said cheerfully.

"When do you plan to make your departure?" he asked.

"We leave at six o clock." She chimed, grinning like a clown.

"Well then I better let you pack. Contact me when you get to America. I wish the best of luck to you, Miss Machigai. I'm allowing Matt to see you to your flight. Tell him to close now." The man said, and she grinned.

"Thank you. Believe me, I'm gonna need all the luck I can get." She said happily before hanging up the phone.

She turned her head to the people in the room. "He says to close the place for the night." She said, and just as Matt was about to ring the bell thingy to call all the whores, Machigai stopped him. "Wait!" she shouted. She grabbed his arm. "I've always wanted to do this."

She pulled down on the rope that rang the bell and sure enough, it chimed loudly.

It was funny how something as innocent as a church bell would end up in a sinful place like this. But it wasn't as funny as it was ironic.

Soon after the beautiful girls came flooding down the stairs, confused looks in their sparkling eyes.

"What's going on?" A girl no less than fifteen questioned, looking at Matt.

"We're closing early. Tell all your clients we're closed for the night."

"Is something wrong?" she asked, her almond eyes filled with concern.

"Matt has to leave early and can't watch the front desk, so you guys can go. Orders from the big man himself." Cardinae said, her tone rushed and anxious.

Some of the girls mumbled beneath their breath, but nonetheless stalked back up the elegant staircase.

"I… can't believe we're actually going through with this." Cardinae mumbled, her eyes blank in surprise.

"I know! Isn't it crazy?" Machigai all but shouted. She was nervous. _Extremely_ nervous.

"I'm gonna miss you guys," Matt told them. "Like, _really miss you. _I'll probably quit my job here and go on to be a technician, though. I've been thinking about it or awhile, it was something I was seriously considering." He told them.

"That's a good idea," Cardinae told him. "At least now I can know you will be okay." She smiled at him and walked over, planting a gentle kiss on his cheek.

He smiled wickedly and turned her head towards his, and smashed their lips together. They kissed deeply for a while, and Machigai just smiled and let them release their pent up feelings.

When they parted for air, Cardinae leaned her forehead against Matt's and sighed. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," he mumbled, kissing her again.

"I've wanted that since I met you," she smirked suggestively. "And maybe a little more than just kissing." She mumbled.

"C'mon love birds, let's go!" Machigai shouted, running out of the door and towards her car.

They hopped in the back and she got into the driver's seat.

"Are you ready to rumble~?!" she shouted jokingly, and they laughed and began the drive to her apartment building.

Their last hours together would be a time to have fun. Because they would never be complete if they didn't.

_These are friends, _Machigai thought. A grin stretched across her mouth. _And I never want to leave them behind._

LTGL

I'M SO SORRY! THIS IS REALLY LATE!

I apologize. I had TONS of research as far as legal rights and this and that for this story! I needed to make sure the stuff they were doing was actually plausible, like being able to get a flight, pack all your stuff, get an apartment, and manage to keep your job and get mortgage coverage in _two damn weeks. _Well, now it is anyway.

So yeah. I hope you liked it and please review. The next chapter will be an entire Kyoya-centric one, so look out for that!

Also, this story is coming to an end. DO NOT FRET, LOVELY READERS! There will be a sequel, and it will do so much shit and have so much angst and all that crap. There are about like, the next one, then the chapter ater that left, and then I might do it a sequel. Or maybe not. I _could _leave you hanging on what happens. _And _I _could _just continue this in one story, but where's the fun in that? Oh well.

You decide, and whatever gets the most votes will be the format of this story! Have fun! Review your vote, by the way. I don't know how to put up polls.


	11. Goodbye, My Love

Fuyumi wasn't stupid. Something wasn't right with her little brother.

He was in his art room, and he hadn't come out all day. That meant something was up.

She knocked, not expecting an answer.

She knocked again.

The door creaked open and she stepped in, gasping at the paintings surrounding her.

There were countless paintings with a main color.

Red.

The paintings were amazing. Red with anger, red with love, red with hate.

There was one that caught her eye.

In the center of the room, on the wall furthest from the door, was a rose.

It was simple. A dark black rose in the middle of the canvas. But when Fuyumi stepped closer, she found that it was much more detailed than that.

There was red. Crimson red, bloody red, clawing its way to the beautiful rose. It was pulling it, and the rose that was once so beautiful was now wilting. The red was on the stem of the rose, making it turn a sickening green as it clawed its way up.

She felt a tear leak from her eye, and she turned to her brother. "Kyoya," she said. "You made this?"

The boy did not nod, did not reply. He did not look at her, only kept facing the wall and remaining silent.

She walked over to him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Kyoya," she said. "Are you alright?"

He did not turn.

"Yes," he said, his voice hoarse from not speaking all day.

She knew this meant the opposite.

"What happened?" she asked gently, and ran a hand through his hair.

He stepped away but never faced her.

He took a deep breath, and Fuyumi was sure it was to calm him. "Nothing happened." He said.

"I can go against that, and I have proof," she said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Is that so?" he said, not sounding interested in the slightest.

"Yes. Now are you going to tell me what happened or not?" she said.

"It's not any of your concern," he said, turning back to his painting.

"As your older sister I believe it is," she said, slightly annoyed at his persistence.

He was quiet. His brows furrowed, and his face contorted into a thoughtful expression. "Can I ask you a question?"

"If I can ask you one in return," she smiled. "An eye for an eye."

He was reluctant, contemplating whether or not he should ask her. "What does it feel like to be in love?"

Her eyes widened. _Kyoya_, in _love_? It was an oxymoron. "Well, it feels… it doesn't really have a designated feeling for everyone. I mean… it feels nice. Pleasant, if you will. You'd want to feel love." She smiled and closed her eyes. They flashed back open a moment after. "But love comes with consequences! People with our statuses cannot just be in love, and if you really look, people who aren't rich can't love without consequences either. It all depends on who you are. Like, you know, uh, good people can love bad people, rich can love poor, but never without consequences. With you and me we unfortunately have to be betrothed to keep the company in order. Do you understand it any better now?"

He nodded slowly. "What was your question?" He asked his voice light.

"What happened?" she asked.

He turned to look at her, his eyes dull and bloodshot through his glasses.

"_I fell in love."_

LTGL

He wondered why he was doing this. He knew that it was wrong, that he was disobeying his father. But he knew that this was real and this was serious and he was not going to let it go that easily.

He ran. Ran as far as he could and as fast as he could and didn't stop, even when his throat was burning and his legs were cramping. He must've looked like a lunatic, running through the town. Commoners were starting to star at him, but he really couldn't bring himself to care.

The only commoner he really could bring himself to care about was her.

A lot quicker than he'd thought, he'd run all the way to her apartment building. He was at her door within the next minute, and was about to knock on her door when a voice stopped him.

"She's not home," a thick British accent was apparent in the man's voice, painting his Japanese in an odd way.

"What?" Kyoya said, unsure of what else to say.

"She's not home," the man repeated. "She's at the airport with my sister and her friends."

"The airport?" Kyoya asked. He wasn't sure if he heard him right.

"Yeah, something about her moving to America. Stupid idea if you ask me," the man grumbled, fishing for his apartment key in his pockets. "But what does it matter? Poor kid has her whole life ahead of her, might as well do something other than be a prostitute. Doesn't affect me so I don't care," he said, and opened his apartment door. "Good luck, lover boy." He said, shutting the door.

Kyoya could only stand there. _What? _

What was going on?

Why? How? What?

This wasn't happening. She wasn't leaving.

She was going to stay here.

She was going to be in his life,

She was going to love him as much as he loved her.

And everything was going to be okay.

His body reacted before his brain did. He jerked forward, moving down towards the lobby. His hand reached into his pocket and he grabbed his cell phone, not even caring enough to look at the missed calls from his sister.

He called for a car to meet him here as fast as they could, and moments later they arrived to take him where he wanted to go.

"Get me to the airport," he demanded. "Now."

When they arrived, Kyoya bolted out from the car and into the building, pushing through the thick throng of people.

He sprinted to the desk, his hands slamming down on the counter, startling the woman behind it.

"When does the flight to America leave?" he wheezed, gasping for breath.

"I'm sorry sir, but the last flight to America for today is taking off in less than five minutes," she faked a frown. "The loading dock for the plane is over there, and the window to view takeoff is over there. I apologize for any inconvenience."

He nodded and whipped around, rushing over to the viewing window to watch the plane takeoff.

"The flight to New York City, USA leaves in less than five minutes. All passengers must be on board and ready to go in less than two minutes." The speakerphone played the announcement for all to hear, and Kyoya's chest tightened.

"C'mon, Machigai!" A voice shouted, and Kyoya's head whipped around. He looked around, and sighed when he realized he was just imagining it. No one ever names there kid Machigai. It meant _mistake, _for god's sake. (_HEY THAT RHYMED! I'M A POET!)_

"I am, _shut up _Cardboard!"a voice growled back, and Kyoya looked up. There was no mistaking that red swirl of hair, that angelic voice, that breathtaking pair of coal eyes. It was her.

Once again, his body reacted before his brain did. "Machigai!" he called and she turned towards him.

Their eyes met, and her mouth opened and closed like a fish. He saw her mouth, "K-Kyoya?"

She was frozen in place, he eyes wide with shock and her mouth open. He was moving toward her now, taking rushed, panicked strides to reach her. She didn't move, though, she only stood still in front of the entrance with a pale face and wide eyes.

He was close to her, his arm reaching out to touch hers when Cardinae called for her. "Are you coming, Machigai?" she said, and the redhead nodded before turning away.

"Wait!" he shouted, and she turned back to him. "I-I…" he pulled her arm and brought their lips together, and she did not give in for a little while. Eventually she began to move her lips with his, and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"C'mon, Machigai!" Cardinae shouted. "The planes gonna take off!"

She looked into his eyes, hers glazed over with tears. "I'm sorry, Kyoya. I'm sorry." She said, and pulled away from him.

She turned around without another word and started to walk down the long hallway onto the plane.

He backed away slowly. He never blinked, never said a word, just backed up and walked to the window.

The doors to the plane closed, and he barely listened to the announcement of the takeoff. He just watched as the wheels started to turn, the plane began to move forward, and eventually it left the ground in one fluid movement.

_This is love, _he thought, and a tear dripped down his cheek. _This is love and I hate it. _

LTGL

OH MY GOSH I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS IS LATE! I have lost inspiration to this, and I repeatedly watched Ouran and got my inspiration back!

I just want to thank Ouran High School Host Club, which I do not own, for the inspiration and amazing music. The song that got me to type this, and I am listening to it right now, is _'Nocturne Pour Tamaki'_, a beautiful piece of music. Listen to it.

I also want to thank all of you who have been following this from the beginning and all of you who just started to read it. THANK YOU GUYS!

This is not the last chapter, the next one is. Hopefully it will be up soon. Love you guys! Bye!


	12. The End

So this was it.

This was goodbye.

She was relieved, to say the least. She was going to start up again, she was going to live a new life, and she was going to have a baby. It was truly amazing.

Machigai was leaving behind so much. Japan was going to be missed by the redhead.

She'd miss more than just Japan.

She's miss her hooker friends. They were all so nice and funny, and there were always there for her.

She was going to miss Adeline and Arthur, her neighbors from Britain who moved to Japan shortly before her. The duo had always found a way to cheer her up and make her smile and laugh and cry and grin. They were great people, and she wished them the best.

She'd miss Matt, her best friend's new boyfriend and her second best friend. He'd been there since she was around fourteen, and when she first began the sinful job. He would make her laugh, and would always joke around about the clients who were disgusting. Without him, she doesn't know what she'd do.

But… then there was him.

Him, the man who made her realize that she had feelings.

Him, the man who brought her to an amazing release.

Him, the man who made her smile genuine smiles and laugh beautiful laughs.

Him, who she fell in love with during their passionate activities beneath the sheets.

Him, who's child she bared, who's baby was inside of her womb, waiting to be brought to life.

Kyoya Ootori, the one she needed.

Kyoya Ootori, the man who leaving behind hurt her the most.

She had a little bit of him inside of her, literally. So technically speaking he wasn't leaving her. But she was, because they could never kiss, they could never hug, and they could never tell each other those three words, those three magic words that changed one's fate.

And that angered her.

How could she be such a coward? How could she leave him, not tell him about his own damn _child,_ and leave and act like she never knew him?

She had to, that's how. She knew how hard Kyoya worked to get where he was. She hadn't gotten anywhere in her life at all, really. So to the public, the third son, destined to be a failure, impregnating a lowly _hooker, a slut,_ the thought is simply preposterous. Especially if they knew he loved that particular slut. She couldn't tell him either. She'd break him, because she knew he would want to meet his kid, and raise it, and make up for what his father never gave him. But if he did that, he would be shunned from the public, and would slaughter his reputation.

So she'd leave. Without a goodbye, without a last word, without an 'I love you'.

No one said anything about an apology.

She almost didn't believe it was him.

When he called her name out in the airport it was the only thing she could hear, the only thing she wanted to hear. It was like music.

"_Machigai!" _she heard him. She knew it was him.

She had to keep her face from lighting up when she saw Kyoya again.

He brought their lips together, and it was like she was flying. She loved it, and she never wanted to pull away.

But she knew she had to, for air. She had to let go for him.

She heard Cardinae call her name from the hallway, and she had to go.

"_Wait!" _she heard his voice like a lost puppy, so sad and crushed and unsure.

She didn't know what to say, but there was one thing she had to get out.

"I'm sorry, Kyoya. I'm sorry." She said, and jogged away towards the door of the plane.

She didn't want this. No one wanted to have their heart ripped in half, torn in two, and stomped on like garbage.

But life wasn't fair, and things happen. Life goes on the way it is, whether Machigai liked it or not.

"You ready for this?" she heard Cardinae ask, grabbing her shaking hand.

"As I'll ever be," Machigai replied, and closed her eyes. She opened them and looked out the window, looking at the airport one last time. "Goodbye, my love." She whispered, and closed them again.

12

It's been five months since then, and there was no hiding her humongous stomach.

There was a surprise in the pregnancy. Machigai was thrilled when she found out she was carrying twins. It made her so happy, in fact, that she almost passed out. The news was thrilling to her, absolutely thrilling.

She was twenty now, and life was well for her and her friend.

Cardinae video chatted with Matt every night, and sometimes Machigai would join in the fun. Matt would always call her fat, and then would smile and tell her he was kidding. She knew, of course, but she liked to milk the whole 'pregnancy hormones meltdowns'. Matt was even more happy about the twins than Machigai was.

She didn't think of Kyoya as much anymore.

The first month was a disaster, because the only thing she would do was eat and watch movies and cry because she missed her 'baby daddy'.

The second month was slightly better, but she still cried and watched Romcoms all day.

The third month went a little better, considering she met a guy.

He was nice, kind, and considerate. His name was Nate, and he was almost as good as Kyoya.

Machigai really liked this guy, who she met at a café on the corner of the street where she bought her food.

He came over and often watched romcoms with her. They usually watched more than romcoms, things ranging from horror to comedies. Machigai particularly liked to watch the movie "The Breakfast Club", which she watched it almost every Sunday. She was smiling more often, and Cardinae couldn't have been gladder.

The fourth month went downhill. Nate was killed in a violent car crash, the second Saturday of the fourth month. Machigai refused to eat, and got herself- and her babies- in the ICU. She was unresponsive for the longest time, and they were unsure whether or not she was going to speak again. But eventually she talked, spoke of a man with glasses and raven hair that came to see her, which led to crying, which led to sleep. Cardinae dismissed the describing of Machigai's ex as delusional dreams and hormones. But Cardinae knew, she knew goddamnit and she was _not _going to ruin her best friend's life.

She spent her whole fourth month in the ICU, but by the times she was five moths along she was back home.

She was waiting for her child- or children- to be born, and she complained about it often.

Five months turned into six months, and she six to seven. She was getting larger and larger by the day, and now she was taking classes on how to be a mother. She went to a soon- to-be-single-mother group that she really hated. It was annoying, and she hated going. Month Seven ended and she quit the program, thanking herself for ending her own misery.

Month eight was when things with financial significance were dealt with. Now that they had enough money, the two girls did not need to borrow the company's money, so they bought a bigger apartment, where two babies could live, as well as the girls. Matt visited this month, and it was soon decided that he would move in for awhile to be there for the birth. This was fine, as he hadn't used vacation days for a long time, and he got a whole month and a half off from work. He and Cardinae shared a bed, and often Machigai would put on her headphones so they could do the nasty. It was quite disgusting, but sometimes she missed the sinful activities. She hadn't had sex since Nate, and that was a while ago. The acts she once performed were the least of her concerns, though.

"Have fun last night?" she teased her friends, whose faces were bright red. "Cardboard hasn't forgotten any of her moves, has she Matt?" she laughed, and he began to hack and choke on his Lucky Charms.

"Let's just say that you two didn't get any sleep, and neither did I." she grinned, and resumed making pancakes.

Month nine was the best August Machigai had ever experienced. It was the damn most painful thing, too, because not only was giving birth extremely pain-staking and awful, the babies were almost two weeks late.

Two. Fucking. Weeks. (A/N: This makes it ten MILLION times more painful. The twins were almost three weeks late.) She was the crankiest woman on Earth in those fourteen days, and Matt and Cardinae were the ones she was taking out her wrath on.

She'd become a metaphorical monster. She was scary, and it was best to leave her the hell alone. SO they waited, and on day fourteen of being late, Machigai screeched as water pooled down her leg.

"C-Cardinae! Matt!" she shouted, and they looked up from their books to see her standing there, her eyes filled with worry.

"Oh shit!" the couple said in unison, and they drove the woman to the hospital.

It was eighteen hours later that both of her babies were out of her womb, and Machigai was exhausted. She was crying tears of joy, everyone was, even the doctors, because she was just so happy. She got to hold them both at the same time, her children, her babies. Hers and Kyoya's, theirs, symbols of their love.

Cardinae was to be their aunt, and Matt was their uncle. They were going to be a happy family, and Machigai couldn't have asked for more.

If only he were here, to see his lovely children, to see them sleeping in her arms, to hold his children, his daughter, his son, to_ know_, to _love_.

Though the new mother was happy, happy enough for both her children's father and herself. She was so damn amazed, how this could've happened so quickly, in a flash.

She was so damn happy, and nothing was going to change that.

12

Kyoya was only the ripe age of 19 when he became the CEO of the company. He worked so damn hard to get where he was, and now he sat in the desk of the main office. He was in New York, currently checking status reports of all of the doctors and patients in each hospital. It was boring work, and nothing actually important ever happened in one of these damn reports anyway.

He was scrolling quickly through the names of patients without thought when one particular name stood out.

After all, he didn't know many people named _Mistake._

He stood up from his chair and printed the file, immediately stuffing the papers into his bag and taking a deep breath. He didn't dare look at the reason that she was in the ICU, he simply needed to see her.

He _found_ her and he_ was_ going to see her and _nothing_ was going to stop him.

12

He couldn't believe his eyes. There she was, sleeping like an angel. Right in front of him.

But there was something different. Something huge, that he was trying not to let himself figure out, trying so damn hard to at least pretend to not know what was going on.

She was pregnant. And it was most likely his.

He was a mixture of happy, angry, and downright ecstatic about the entire thing.

He was going to reach out and touch her when the Cardinae came in. She stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes widening at the sight of the man.

"_What are you doing here?" _she practically growled, and the man froze.

"I was here to see her." he said, and Cardinae stepped forward.

"You need to leave. Now." She whispered, trying her hardest not to wake the mother-to-be on the bed. "She can't see you. She just lost her boyfriend; she does not need to see you again." She was pushing him towards the door, but he grabbed her wrists and forced them off of him.

"You can never come back here. You have to leave her alone, and move on. Just get out of her life, move on, move on and leave her alone, leave them alone." Cardinae was almost crying now, crying for her friend who she wished would shed no more tears.

"I have to ask… is it a girl or a boy?" he said, his eyes watery beneath his glasses.

"It's twins. Machi doesn't want to know the gender until they're born." She said. "You _cannot _see her again. Understand? You can't come back here, you'll ruin her. She was okay for a while, but she just starved herself because her boyfriend just died. So leave her alone, and leave it to us, her _family._"

This woman reminded Kyoya of his stupid best friend, who to this very day lives to help his friends who he considers family. She was more assertive, and he respected her wishes.

So he kissed his love on her forehead one more time, said goodbye, and walked out of the hospital, away from the woman he loves, his children, his world.

_Goodbye, my love, _he thought, and drove away with tears dripping down his pale face.

12

**I AM SO SORRY THIS WAS SO LATE! **

**I can explain. **

**Writers block + no inspiration+ job+ being mother+ school+ swim team= Lateness. **

**SO SORRY. **

**Dear gog I hope this wasn't too cliché. It probably was. **

**So, thanks to all the reviewers, the followers, and the readers, it's been a great run. **

**LONGEST CHAPTER! Over 2,000 words. **

**Oh yeah anyone know about Homestuck? It has consumed my soul. So that is another reason for the lateness.**

**I may or may not write a sequel. **

**I'm working on this Kuroshitsuji fic about Ciel, and it's so far like over 3,000 words so look out for that too. Also I'm kinda sorta maybe working on a Kyoya lemon, not Machigai but another random OC I created. **

**So, in conclusion, it's been a great run, a lovely time I had, and I hope to see you soon! **

**Review please! It'd make Nate and Catherine super happy! (Not kidding if mommy is happy then they are too!)**


End file.
